vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White (Hoaqin)
Summary Hoaqin is a Slayer candidate of FUG that was sealed in the Hell Express long ago, and was originally the tenth Slayer of FUG, one of the 2nd generation of Slayers. Currently, only his name and soul remain while his body has been lost. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-B | At least 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely higher '''| '''Low 6-B, far higher '''with White Magnolia '''Name: Originally White, Currently Hoaqin Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), FUG Operative, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense Baam and his companions when they made a sudden attack), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification (He was able to offhandedly extinguish Yihwa's flame and Dorian Frog immobilising substance), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target), Limited Illusion Creation (Created a breathtaking image of ghost king from his slashes) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Country level+ '(It took a Princess of Zahard to eventually subdue him. Stronger than Koon Maschenny Zahard and Hell Joe) | At least '''Town level+ (Boro said that all the D-rank Regulars would fall to hell if he wakes up, implying that he is far stronger than any D-rank Regular, which would make him comparable to Kaiser, however, he is not as powerful as before due to him being weaker without the souls of his other siblings. Matched Baam) | At least Large Town level, likely higher (After absorbing the other 3 of his souls he became many times more powerful, stated to be superior to Kaiser) | Small Country level+ '(Stronger than Yuri with Green April Ignition. It turned out that he could face Dorian Frog a High Ranker with ease while he had not yet become accustomed to his powers. On par with Ari Bright Sharon), '''far higher '''with White Magnolia (Declared to have almost the same strenght and power as Kallavan) 'Speed: At least Relativistic via powerscaling from Hell Joe | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Baam in combat) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before, can blitz several elite D-Class regulars at the same time) | At least Relativistic '(Comparable to Ha Yuri Zahard) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class+| At least Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class, likely higher '| '''Small Country Class+ '(Clashed with Ari Bright Sharon sword in several occasions) '''Durability: At least''' Country level+'' ''| At least '''Town level+ | At least Large Town level likely higher '| '''Small Country level+ '(Took attacks from Dorian Frog and Ari Bright Sharon) '''Stamina: Fairly large Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and shockwaves | Extended melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo | Extended melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Skilled combatant, very cruel and cunning. Enjoys forcing others into unfavorable situations and having them fight for his own entertainment. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. Master Swordsmanship: Hoaqin is a practitioner of Arie Swordsmanship and has shown skillful usage of his giant sword, being able to wield it with ease. He has a very aggressive style, putting an emphasis on offence and completely crushing his opponent. Before he became a Regular, Vicente labelled him a 'genius' of the sword as he was able to defeat almost all of his other siblings in swordplay. He managed to slice through Wangnan's arm, without cutting it off completely, before the latter even realized what had happened, showing great precision and skill. Hoaqin can also launch powerful shinsoo-based slash attacks capable of causing incredible damage. According to SIU, Hoaqin has no usual disadvantages a long sword would have, such as blind spot, this being more to do with Hoaqin's skill rather than the sword itself. White Style - Spirit Sword: White used to be a FUG Slayer from the Arie Family, who developed his own style based on his knowledge of the Arie Swordsmanship. White-style_spirit_sword_-_the_flame_of_the_dead.png|Flame of the Dead Phantom_Master_Sword1.png|Phantom Sword of the Dead (Effect) Phantom_Master_Sword2.png|Phantom Sword of the Dead (Effect) Rise_of_the_Dead1.png|Rise of the Dead (Preparing) Rise_of_the_Dead2.png|Rise of the Dead (Effect) Wake_of_the_Dead1.png|Wake of the Dead (Preparing) Wake_of_the_Dead2.png|Wake of the Dead (Effect) Incinerating_Flame_of_Death.jpg| Incinerating Flame of Death Dance_of_the_dead.jpg|Dance of the Dead Incinerating_Splash_of_the_Dead_preparing.jpg|Incinerating Splash of the Dead (Preparing) Incinerating_Splash_of_the_Dead.jpg|Incinerating Splash of the Dead (Effect) Deathly_Sword_of_Heavenly_Spirits.jpg|Deathly Sword of Heanvely Spirits (Preparing) Deathly_Sword_of_Heavenly_Spirits_effect.jpg|Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits (Effect) White_Magnolia.png|White Magnolia (Preparing) Incinerating_Deadly_Spirits_-_White_Magnolia_effect.jpg|White Magnolia (Effect) Incinerating_shooting_star_preparing.jpg|Incinerating Shooting Star (Preparing) Incinerating_shooting_star_effect.jpg|Incinerating Shooting Star (Effect) *'Flame of the Dead': A strong sword technique where Hoaqin attacks with a single flame-like slash that heads towards the target. *'Phantom Sword of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that appears to be an incredibly powerful downward slash. *'Rise of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises a flurry of skillful slashes that are launched towards the enemy traveling on abstract trajectories. *'Wake of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises multiple slashes that are launched towards the foe simultaneously. *'Incinerating Flame of Death: '''Using this slash-based energy attack, White was able to annihilate two Rankers and destroy a immobilising substance produced by a High Ranker. *'Splash of the Dead: A powerful sword technique that does multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target. *'''Dance of the Dead: This technique sends many slashes towards enemy from different angles. It killed Ranker. *'Incinerating Splash of the Dead: '''This is a technique, which releases a huge vortex of white shinsoo with a slash. *'Complete Incineration - Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits: One of the most powerful techniques of White. After concentrating a lot of shinsoo inside him and his sword, White released powerful blast of white shinsoo with a spectral image of an undead king within. *'''Incinerating Deadly Spirits - White Magnolia: A very powerful technique, used by White while fighting Rankers from Zahard's Army. White's many slashes creates breathtaking image, resembling a flower. It killed more than one Ranker. Even more impressively, it managed to overwhelm a High Ranker such as Dorian Frog who also had help from another High Ranker, Ha Cheonhee. *'Incinerating Shooting Star:' Is one of the most powerful techniques of White, a Slayer of FUG. After focusing his power into the sword, he shoots a white beam of shinsoo out of it. Key: White (Prime) | Hoaqin | 3 Souls Merged '''| '''White (Depowered) Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (Both were 7-C, speed unequalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6